


Два кофе в постель

by Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest, Fluffy_Lama



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Multi, One Night Stands, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, and at the same time it's not, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest/pseuds/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Написано на Сикрет Санту 2020.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fantastic Santa 2020





	Два кофе в постель

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Сикрет Санту 2020.

Став личным помощником Трэверса, Лита знакомится с Персивалем Грейвзом, и все планы на спокойную, размеренную жизнь летят в задницу.

Поначалу он ей нравится. С ним проще, чем с большинством высоких министерских чинов, и Лита с ним приветлива. Видимо, слишком.

Грейвз делает попытку сблизиться всего однажды. Но такую, что у Литы и месяц спустя сожалением резонирует в ушах собственный твердый отказ.

“Вы заслуживаете, чтобы каждое утро вам приносили кофе в постель”, - ни с того ни с сего сообщает Грейвз, отдавая подписанные соглашения для Трэверса. Только что вдвоем высмеивали бюрократов - и вдруг как оглоблей по голове такое.

“Я замужем!” - гневно и плоско говорит Лита, оскорбленная до глубины души.

“Два кофе”, - поправляется Грейвз.

“Хотела бы я послушать, что скажет вам Тесей”, - с намеком говорит она.

“Да, это и мне интересно”. Грейвз чуть приподнимает выразительные брови. Ситуация его явно забавляет.

Лита фыркает, буквально вырывает соглашения из его рук и вылетает из кабинета, забыв попрощаться.

Она мучительно размышляет, что и как сказать Тесею, если предложение повторится. К счастью, отказ Грейвз понимает. Он не извиняется, но больше не шутит на запретные темы и тем более не предлагает всерьез. Зато Литу теперь точит червячок сомнения - Грейвз так легко и без раздумий согласился на Тесея, что…

Они с Тесеем давно обсуждают. Каково было бы попробовать втроем с кем-то еще? Имен никогда не называли. Лита подозревает, что Тесей и без того знает, кто спровоцировал в ней эту фантазию. Подозревает и то, что у них с Тесеем одна муза.

Один.

Не Грейвз, конечно, но он мог бы стать неплохим экспериментом.

“Мы оба знаем, что лучше не надо”, - говорит Тесей, когда измученная нереализованным шансом Лита подкатывается к нему с обтекаемым вопросом. “Хотя абстрактно я не против”.

Лита больше не поднимает тему. Это делает Тесей.

“Ты хочешь конкретного человека”, - говорит он за ужином. В тарелках лазанья по любимому рецепту старой Ирмы, головы тяжелые под конец рабочей недели, и это совсем не лучший момент, чтобы обсуждать…

“Не того, на кого думаешь ты”, - отвечает Лита.

“Давай проверим. Я не про Ньюта”, - мрачновато усмехается Тесей. В изгибе его чувственных губ вызов, в прищуре глаз понимание.

“Давай. Если угадаешь, подтвержу”, - соглашается Лита.

“Трэверс”, - хмыкает Тесей. Лита заливается смехом и вдруг слышит короткое: “Грейвз”.

Смех умирает на середине высокой радостной ноты, гаснет, как задутая свеча. Лита хотела смухлевать - но Тесей всегда играл в покер лучше. Он успевает первым.

“Как?” - вздыхает она. Тесей аврор, и отличный, чему тут удивляться? Конечно же, он знает. Но способ, способ?!

“Ты не стала с ним говорить, и он предложил мне”, - признается Тесей с легкостью.

“Тогда я против. Он чертовски горячий, но если он предлагал обоим - то он не в себе”, - не без сожаления констатирует Лита. Действительно, жаль.

“Не торопись. Видишь ли, он был прав. Я ему отказывать не стал - при условии, что ты согласишься. Ты ведь тоже не сказала ему “нет”. Ты сказала, что замужем”, - объясняет Тесей. Он склонил голову, и кудрявые, влажные после душа волосы падают ему на лоб упругими колечками. Тянет начесать их на лоб, и чтобы Тесей смеялся, по-собачьи встряхивая головой.

На слова его возразить Лите нечего. Предложения неплохо провести время нет-нет - да падают на нее из самых неожиданных уст. Она привыкла отказывать. Ей хватает твердого “нет”. Тесея упоминать еще ни разу не приходилось - обычно ухажеры вспоминают про него сами, даже самые ретивые.

А Грейвзу она не выдвинула свой отработанный, рефлекторный отказ. Чертовы авроры, они не бывают бывшими. Грейвзу пары слов хватило, чтобы сделать правильные выводы: сразу о том, что Литу останавливает только наличие супруга… и что супруга тоже можно спросить.

“Почему ты согласился?” - ворчит она. Ей правда хочется знать, что толкает Тесея на авантюру. “Ты же говорил, что лучше не пробовать”.

“Мне интересно. И это не Ньют, как я думал поначалу”, - просто отвечает Тесей. Снова вызов - перчатка, брошенная через стол. Если бы Ньют и согласился когда-либо на них втроем, даже разово, не согласились бы Лита и Тесей. Слишком велика вероятность, что это развалит их брак. Слишком сложные чувства у них к Ньюту. Грейвз - безопасный. С ним можно попробовать и получится забыть.

“Когда ты обещал ему ответ?”

“Как только получу его от тебя. Он заверял, что свободен сегодня вечером”.

“Что, вот так быстро?” - не верит Лита.

“А ты колеблешься?”

“Нет”, - ошеломленно возражает она, и Тесей вызывает Грейвза международным камином.

Все не только быстро, но и очень просто. Он приходит через двадцать минут с коробкой свежайших пончиков, одетый в лиловую шелковую пижаму. Лита не может отвеcти глаз от того, как мягкая ткань стекает по его мышцам. Она кусает первый попавшийся пончик, пачкается топпингом и облизывает губы, а Тесей следит взглядом за ней. Ему Лита интереснее Грейвза. Грейвз тоже не сводит глаз именно с нее. Пончики остаются на столе, и в коробке только один надкушенный.

Вечер восхитителен в своей распущенности. Лита целуется не только со своим мужем, облизывает член не только своему мужу. Но берет ее один Тесей. Лите кажется, что они договорились с Грейвзом без всяких слов, тем безусловным чисто мужским пониманием, которому хватает выразительных взглядов. Ну не заранее же они обсудили, даже не зная ее ответа, что в конце концов поставят Литу на четвереньки, и Тесей будет вбиваться в нее, пока Лита будет сосать Грейвзу?

Заканчивается все еще проще. Чуть отдохнув, Грейвз уходит быстро, как пришел. Это ожидаемо - кровати хватает на секс втроем, но не на сон. Прежде, чем Лита предлагает ее расширить, Грейвз натягивает штаны, перекидывает через плечо верх от пижамы и прощается. Лита с Тесеем провожают его крепкую задницу одинаковыми жадными взглядами.

“Тебе понравилось больше, чем ты ожидал”, - отмечает Лита отстраненно.

“Я бы хотел повторить”, - и не пытается скрывать Тесей. “Мы попробовали не все”.

Они возвращаются в постель и засыпают, озадаченные, каждый в своих мыслях. Лите бы тоже хотелось повторить. Но Грейвз ушел пружинистой поступью, с беззаботным, удовлетворенным выражением лица. Ни намека на желание остаться, и вряд ли дело лишь в тесной кровати.

Ну и ладно, думает Лита. Рядом недовольно сопит Тесей.

Переживут.

Утром обоих будит бархатистый кофейный аромат. На прикроватных тумбочках Тесея и Литы стоят чашки свежесваренного кофе. Рядом благоухают пышки с коричной обсыпкой, свежие, а в гостиной нарочито шебуршит газетами и негромко слушает радио незваный, но очень желанный гость.

“Черт”, - говорит Лита. Она снова перемазалась корицей с первого же укуса.

“Отличный кофе”, - говорит Тесей, пригубив свою чашку.

Грейвз наглый. Самоуверенный. Пришел, как так и надо, хозяйничает. И прав в этом: ни Лита, ни Тесей не торопятся вылезать из-под одеял, чтобы выгнать его из своей квартиры. Кофе, конечно, помог, и выпечка, но… Грейвз мог бы не стараться - у Литы и так не получилось бы забыть. И Тесей выглядит слишком задумчивым, чтобы его мысли текли в каком-то другом направлении.

Они переглядываются. Утро в целом обычное, томно-субботнее, только немного лучше, потому что завтрак в постель - редкое удовольствие даже по выходным. И Лита, и Тесей слишком ленивы, чтобы часто друг друга баловать, а Грейвз, получается, нет. Или ленив не меньше, но стремится произвести хорошее впечатление? И то, и то дает очки в его пользу.

“Как думаешь, нам надо разговаривать?” - неуверенно тянет Лита.

“Пока не надо. Не вижу повода усложнять. Но кровать расширить - надо”, - говорит Тесей. “И решить, кто варит кофе завтра с утра”.

Лита проигрывает бросок монеты. Следующим утром ей приходится вставать раньше, преодолевая очень приятную истому, чтобы приготовить кофе и блинчики.

На троих.


End file.
